Zombie Defense
by Mii Aleacim
Summary: Sobrevivir a los zombies... (No se que poner :'v) (Se necesitan Oc's)
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas..Mii presente!**

 **Lo se , lo se…**

 **No debería estar haciendo un nuevo fanfic cuando hace siglos que no actualizo el de "Surviving the real world"**

 **Peeero…aca estoy yo igual con un nuevo fanfic como una idiota :p**

 **Es que no me llega la inspiración y esto vino a mi cabeza!**

 **Si alguien tiene ideas para el otro fic….. Aiuda :'v**

 **Pero bueno este fic lo estamos haciendo entre endercraft123 y yo :v**

 **Es de cdm aunque en el prologo no se note…**

 **Ya en el próximo capitulo aparecen los personajes.**

 **Cdm no es mio so no de Chinomiko y blah blah blah**

 **Que empieze la lectura! Ojala que les guste y participen ^^**

 **Prólogo**

 _2017_ USA

 _Central nuclear de [clasificado]_

 _Teniente Alexander Kleiner:: señor! Rusia ha lanzado misiles balísticos intercontinentales hacia nuestras centrales nucleares!_

 _Mayor: respondan con misiles balísticos_

 _Teniente A.K: No podemos señor han hackeado todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad, estamos desarmados!_

 _Mayor: Activen las alarmas, que todos se alejen a mas de 500 km de las centrales nucleares!_

 _Teniente A.K. : Listo señor, solicito permiso para mandar tropas al área afectada ._

 _Mayor : Permiso concedido._

 _ **5 minutos después de haber mandado las tropas…**_

 _Teniente A.K. : señor! Señor! , hemos perdido el contacto con el equipo bravo y el equipo delta!_

 _Mayor : Cual fue la última transmisión?_

 _ ***transmisión***_

 _Soldado : señor , lo tenemos todo controlado , pero la mayoría de los civiles se negaron a ser evacuados._

 _ ***interferencia***_

 _Soldado : que es eso capitán?_

 _Capitán : no lo se! , pero son muchos!_

 _Soldado : civiles! , y están heridos!_

 _Capitán : ve a atenderlos._

 _Soldado : enseguida!_

 _Capitán: equipo delta! Establezcan un perímetro!_

 _ ***se oyen gritos***_

 _¿?: ayúdenme!_

 _¿? : me están mordiendo!_

 _Capitán: están infectados! , fuego!_

 _ ***se oyen gritos y disparos***_

 _ ***interferencia***_

 _Capitán : soldado! , no podemos contra ellos! , son demasiados!_

 _ ***se oyen gritos del capitán***_

 _Capitán : me tienen rodeado!, activare una granada….no me convertirán en uno de ellos!_

 _ ***se oye una explosión***_

 _ ***interferencia***_

 _ ***fin de la transmisión***_

 _Teniente A.K. : que hacemos señor?...señor….señor!_

 _Se había quedado paralizado_

 _Capitán : …._ _ **sobrevivir**_ _…._

 _ **Necesito sus Oc's :D**_

 _ **Ficha:**_

 _ **Nombre y apellido:**_

 _ **Edad: (mayor de 12 años)**_

 _ **Experiencia con algún arma:**_

 _ **Físico:**_

 _ **Personalidad:**_

 _ **Vestimenta:**_

 _ **Tipo : (superviviente, policía, CIA, guardia nacional , soldado)**_

 _ **Familia:**_

 _ **Habilidades: (lo que quieran, si se especializan en algo ,etc)**_

 _ **Chico:**_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna idea , es bienvenida.**_

 _ **Y quédense tranquilas que los capítulos esta vez serán largos..**_

 _ **Nos leemos! :D**_


	2. Capitulo 1: El refugio

**Hola! Este es el primer capitulo de "zombie defense"**

 **Las oc's que elegi hasta ahora son:**

 **Ellaria Allamand ~** Ladycorazon023

 **Támara Kapov. ~ JavieraPilar**

 **Elizabeth Kahler ~** Ikame-chan SS

 **Aledis Lepore ~** Antonia134

 **Este fanfic lo estoy haciendo con Endercraf123**

 **Los personajes de cdm no nos pertenece**

 **Si no a la mujer que solo quiete ver arder el mundo pero la amo igual…**

 **Chinomiko**

 **Ah y díganme si les parece muy corto…lo hice de ocho paginas… :v**

 **Disfruten! ^^**

 **Pov Ela**

Estaba tranquila en mi casa con mis hermanos Aitor, un chico de pelo rojo ,fuerte y ojos negros, que trabajaba como medico y Alexandre , el hermano del medio y mi hermano mayor, un chico de pelo y ojos negros.

Mis hermanos veían televisión en el living mientras que yo leía un libro en mi habitación...

En medio de la tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa, se empezaron a escuchar gritos, tiros y explosiones.

Yo asustada, tome una pistola de mi cajonera, y baje al living con mis hermanos para ver que pasaba, sip , al ser hija de un militar sabia manejar una pistola y tenia una propia, también usaba muy seguido un cinturón marrón donde la guardaba…

Miramos por la ventana y vimos un montón de personas muy pálidas y chorreando sangre por todos lados y soldados disparándoles mientras que otros eran atacados por ellos y trataban de quitárselos de encima.

De pronto unos soldados llegaron armados y apurados a la puerta de nuestra casa y nos dijeron que teníamos que marcharnos enseguida, tomamos algunas cosas necesarias, comida y armas, por las dudas, y nos fuimos de allí rápidamente…

En el camino hablamos muy poco…

-que es lo que sucede? – pregunte a uno de ellos

-Rusia a lanzado misiles balísticos a nuestras centrales nucleares , todos debemos alejarnos a más de quinientos kilómetros de ahí.

-y la gente que atacaba a los soldados?

-eso no lo sabemos

-deben ser personas con alguna enfermedad contagiosa , rabia? Yo que se! - pensé

 **Después de un rato…**

Llegamos a un lugar desolado , donde solo había un edificio viejo y que parecía abandonado.

Al entrar todo era completamente diferente…

Un lugar limpio , bien cuidado y muy organizado , lleno de soldados y de personas que al parecer eran evacuados que iban llegando , como nosotros…

Luego nos guiaron hacia un lugar en el fondo del edificio donde habían varias puertas y nos llevaron hacia una con el número 17 donde se supone nos quedaríamos.

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí y compartirán la habitación con estas personas y algunas mas que llegaran más tarde.

-Cuanto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí? – preguntó Aitor

-Eso aun no lo sabemos , pero les aseguramos que mientras sigan nuestras ordenes y permanezcan en el perímetro , estarán bien – Dicho esto ambos se fueron dejándonos en la habitación que tenia 5 camas y 10 colchonetas con dos chicas , una de un peculiar pelo violeta y ojos grises y otra de pelo negro ondulado y ojos marrones.

-Hola yo soy Támara Karpov – se presentó la de pelo violeta.

-Y yo soy Miqii Kleiner , pero me pueden decir Mil – dijo la de pelo negro ondulado.

-Hola yo soy Ellaria Allamand , pero me pueden decir Ela , y ellos son mía hermanos Aitor y Alexandre

-Hola – dijeron ambos chicos

-Hola – saludaron las chicas

-Espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Mii

-Claro – dije

-vivían juntos? – pregunto Tamara

-así es – dijo Alexandre

-Y ustedes de que se conocen? – pregunto Aitor

-Nos conocimos hace veinte minutos en este lugar , yo fui la primera en llegar – dijo Tamara

-ah

-al parecer , pronto tendremos que conocer a más personas– dijo Alexandre

-Sera mejor que organicemos bien donde dormirá cada uno – dijo Mii

 **Pov Tamara**

Estaba caminando por la plaza de mi casa… cuando de pronto se empezaron a oír gritos y disparos

Mire sobresaltada hacia la dirección de donde venia el sonido y vi que un montón de personas pálidas y ensangrentadas atacaban a las personas normales y todos corrían gritando

Rápidamente corrí hacia mi casa que estaba cerca de allí evitando cruzarme con las personas ensangrentadas para avisar a mi familia

Llegue a mi casa y estaba todo completamente destruido y mi familia estaba muerta!

Tome algunas cosas y las puse en mi mochila , agarre mi ballesta , mi arco y mis flechas y me largue de ahí tratando de no llorar y ser fuerte.

En el camino me encontré con soldados que me dijeron que debía acompañarlos para sobrevivir…

Me llevaron al perímetro a la habitación numero 17

Y luego llego esa chica de pelo ondulado muy simpática que se presento y me dijo que se llamaba Miqii Kleiner y que tenia un hermano que es teniente y se llama Alexander Kleiner.

Su madre y su padre fallecieron hace mucho tiempo…tiene suerte.

Mas tarde llegaron esos chicos , Ellaria , Alexandre y Aitor , parecen amables...

 **Pov Miqii**

Estaba en mi casa sola escuchando música ...

Mi hermano como siempre…se encontraba trabajando…mis padres fallecieron…blah blah

Estaba tranquilamente con mis auriculares mientras leía un libro en el living

De repente unos soldados abrieron la puerta de mi casa y me quite los auriculares

Se escuchaban gritos y disparos

Hasta ahora no había escuchado nada por la música , los soldados me habían estado llamando hace rato y como no respondí entraron solos…

Me llevaron al perímetro a la habitación 17 que tenia que compartir con una chica llamada Támara…

Y luego también llegaron Ela , Alexandre y Aitor.

Mas tarde llegarían mas personas…

Yo no logre ver nada pero me contó támara que habían unas personas locas por todos lados atacando a civiles y a los soldados y que mataron a su familia , quizás , enfermos mentales que se escaparon del manicomio…

No se…además tengo que permanecer aquí con estas personas hasta quien sabe cuando…

 **Pov Alexander**

Estaba en la central atento al radar …cuando detectó 7 misiles balísticos intercontinentales lanzados desde Rusia hacia nosotros y habían hackeado todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad…inmediatamente le avise al mayor…quien me dio permiso para mandar tropas a la zona afectada, envié al equipo bravo y al equipo delta para evacuar a las personas pero en poco tiempo perdí contacto con ambos equipos y descubrimos que lo que acabó con las tropas fueron personas con una enfermedad del cerebro que hace que las personas mueran y resucite su cuerpo sin alma , que actúa sin uso de razón y tiene una insaciable sed de sangre y carne humana…si muerden a las personas pero no las matan , les contagian el virus y se convierten en uno de ellos…también pueden ser contagiados por medio de rasguños , exposición de heridas al virus y tos del enfermo...

Podrían terminar con el mundo entero si no hacíamos algo pronto…

Espero que mi hermana este bien…

Al día siguiente en la habitación numero 17 todos despertaron a las 8:00 al para desayunar

Habían acordado que las mujeres dormirían en las camas y los varones en las colchonetas

Tamara dormía en una cama cucheta (que tiene una cama arriba y otra abajo)que estaba contra la pared derecha de la habitación…en la cama de abajo…Mii en la de arriba y Aitor y Alexandre en colchonetas en un rincón.

Desayunaron y luego se fueron a duchar a sus respectivos baños…

Después todos estaban tranquilos en la habitación haciendo algo

Cuando un soldado llego trayendo a dos nuevas chicas..

Una de ellas era rubia de pelo corto y tenia ojos de distinto color, uno verde y uno azul.

Vestía tipo militar y tenia armas…

La otra tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color negro con un flequillo recto y ojos azules

Estaba vestida como salida del colegio y no se la veía muy contenta

-usted es la encargada de cuidar a este grupo junto a Viktor ,lo enviare mas tarde, pronto llegaran mas integrantes -le decía el soldado a la rubia para luego irse

-esta bien

-hola soy Mil!como se llaman?

-hola mi nombre es Aledis Lepore

-y tu? Cual es tu nombre?

\- Elizabeth Kahler – respondió la pelinegra

..

-yo soy Alexandre Allamand y ellos son mis hermanos Aitor y Ela

-yo soy Támara Karpov

-Bien , ya que nos conocemos les voy a decir que de ahora en adelante yo estaré a cargo de ustedes junto a Viktor…saben algo de lo que esta sucediendo allá afuera? – preguntó Aledis con una ceja alzada

-mmm solo que unos locos salidos del manicomio se comieron a mi familia – dijo secamente Tamara

-ok ,mmmm esos locos no son locos ,o si…son personas con una enfermedad viral que afecta al cerebro y el sistema nervioso, mata a las personas y luego resucita su cuerpo , obviamente las personas que eran antes no están en sus cuerpos si no que ya están muertas , sin uso de razón ni ningún tipo de sentimiento , tienen una insaciable sed de sangre y carne humana, son increíblemente ágiles y silenciosos además de muy fuertes y nos pueden contagiar por una mordida, rasguño o que te tosa en la cara...

-en resumen?.. -pregunto Elizabeth algo confundida.

-zombis…

-zombis?

-así es

-mmm…es verdad son parecidos!

-si y – Aledis fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido de un cristal rompiéndose seguido de gritos y disparos -oh no! Debo ir a buscar a Viktor! No se muevan de aquí hasta que regrese!

-oh no que hacemos? – Pregunto Mii mientras que sacaba su pistola

-escapar – dijo Támara sacando su ballesta

Todos sacaron sus armas

Elizabeth una pistola

Alexander un bate y Aitor un caño que había por ahí (se lo alcance yo ,la autora,porque el no tenia nada :'v) ya que desgraciadamente ninguno tuvo tiempo de aprender a usar un arma de fuego ni ninguna otra

Ela su pistola y salieron a ver que pasaba

Cuando salieron de la habitación se encontraron con todo el edificio lleno de zombis y de personas tratando de escapar, algunos lo lograban y otros no..

Un zombie se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia los chicos pero antes de siquiera se prepararan para defenderse , una bala le atravesó la cabeza y lo dejó inerte en el suelo…

-síganme!no tardara en levantarse nuevamente!- era Viktor

Los chicos le hicieron caso y lo siguieron … menos Aitor ,Alexandre y Ela…

Pero nadie lo notó…

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la camioneta de Viktor

-Ale! Aquí! – le gritaba Viktor a Ale que se veía a lo lejos buscándolos y luego se acercó a ellos pero noto que faltaba alguien, mas bien eran tres personitas.

-donde están los Allamand?

-Los Allamand?

-si donde están Viktor!?

-te refieres a ellos? -pregunto señalando detrás de ella donde se encontraban Ela y Alexandre acercándose hacia ellos

-donde esta Aitor? – preguntó preocupada viendo venir la respuesta..

-ya… -dijo Ela

-ya no esta con nosotros …- término de decir Alexandre muy triste

-oh

Subieron todos a la camioneta y se fueron

-Viktor a donde nos llevas?

-al refugio…

-ok

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio

Todos estaban afectados por la perdida de Aitor.

* **Flashback***

 _-síganme!no tardara en levantarse nuevamente!- era Viktor_

 _Los chicos le hicieron caso y los siguieron_

 _Ela y Alexandre estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo pero notaron que su hermano mayor no los seguía_

 _-Aitor? – pregunto Ela cuando noto que su hermano se había quedado atrás tirado de espaldas en el suelo con un zombie encima , lo tenia atajado con el caño tratando de evitar que lo mordiera_

 _Ela reacciono rápido y lo atravesó con varias flechas y se lo quito de encima.._

 _Fueron a buscar a su hermano que seguía tumbado en el suelo del cansancio_

 _Lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie_

 _-estas bien? – preguntó Alexandre._

 _-creo que si -dijo no muy seguro_

 _-miren! – dijo Ela…un montón de zombis rompieron las ventanas que quedaban sanas y se aproximaban hacia ellos_

 _Trataron de dispararles pero solo acabaron con tres o cuatro_

 _-son demasiados! Escondámonos ahí! – dijo Aitor señalando la cocina del edificio que tenía puertas de acero con varias trabas._

 _Fuimos corriendo y rápidamente nos metimos y cerramos con varias trabas_

 _-esperaremos a que se alejen un poco y volvemos con los chicos – dijo Ela_

 _-Aitor! Estas Muy pálido! -dijo Alexandre_

 _-que? – sintió un ardor en la costilla – oh no! Me rasguño!_

 _-puedo curarte!? – pregunto Ela tratando de no entrar en pánico y de buscar una solución_

 _-Ela ya no podemos hacer nada…no conocemos la cura de esta enfermedad… -dijo con la mirada perdida…ya se estaba poniendo muy pálido_

 _-podemos encontrar una solución! – dijo Alexandre_

 _-claro que hay una solución , pero ya no hay tiempo deben actuar rápido! Ela! Dispárame!_

 _-que?_

 _-saca tu pistola y dispárame-no!_

 _-hazlo! Por Alex!_

 _-no! – Aitor le saco su pistola se la puso en la mano y la obligo a apuntarle – que haces?_

 _-dispara!_

 _-no!_

 _-ahora! – grito con la voz distorsionada y gruesa_

 _Ela cerro los ojos y le disparó_

 _Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al igual que su hermano._

 _-vámonos de aquí Ela …ahora es nuestra oportunidad…los zombis se alejaron– dijo Alexandre mientras se la llevaba abrazándola para calmarla…_

 _Se apresuraron y llegaron a la camioneta de Viktor y se fueron_

 ***fin del flashback***

Llegaron al refugio que era parecido al anterior edificio

Solo que este estaba como nuevo por fuera y tenia un gran patio adelante y un hermoso jardín atrás …todo rodeado por altos muros grisea con espinas y alambre electrificado …

Paramos la camioneta en frente de dos grandes portones negros y Viktor bajo con cautela y con su pistola

 _-nombre y apellido? – se escuchó una voz masculina por el aparato_

-Armin,soy Viktor deja de jugar

 _-esta bien pasen_ …

Luego los portones se abrieron y Viktor entro la camioneta para que luego los portones se cerraran detrás nuestro…

Bajamos de la camioneta y seguimos a Viktor hasta adentro

-hey! Viktor! Y estos?-pregunto un pelirrojo

-atacaron el perímetro y tuvimos que traerlos aquí -dijo Viktor - dime donde esta Lysandro…tengo que hablar con el…

-donde siempre

-en el jardín?

-donde màs?

-ok, Nathaniel!

-que?

-lleva a estos chicos a su habitación

-esta bien…síganme!

Ale se fue por su lado y los demás siguieron a Nathaniel subiendo las escaleras

Aquí se quedaran ustedes dos …eemmm..

-Ellaria y Alexander Allamand – dijo Ela seriamente y su hermano asintió

-así es y ustedes dos…

-Miqii Aleacim

-Támara Karpov

-si…ustedes se quedan aquí -dijo señalando la habitación de enfrente de la de los Allamand – por cierto soy Nathaniel

Las chicas se metieron a su habitación para organizar sus cosas

 **Esperó que les haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Todavía necesito Oc para Kentin**

 **Nos leemos! \\(:D)/**


	3. Presentación de personajes

**pov Nai**

Estaba tranquila en mi casa desayunando con mi familia luego de haber vuelto de una misión en Rusia...cuando comenzó la epidemia...

-Hija quieres más jugo? - le pregunto una mujer adulta de pelo azul y ojos verdes a una niña de como 13 años con el pelo del mismo color que el de ella, largo y recogido en do coletas altas

-No gracias mamá, ya es suficiente.

-y tu hija? - esta vez le pregunto a una chica de pelo azul con bucles y ojos grises

-no mamá ,gracias.

-yo si quiero, hija - dijo una anciana de pelo plateado y ojos grises

-esta bien , toma

se oyen gritos y tiros

\- y eso? - pregunto la niña

-quédense aquí, voy a ver que pasa -dije

Salí con mi SIG P226 en mano y vi a un montón de personas corriendo y gritando ,estaban escapando de unas personas muy pálidas y manchadas de sangre que saltaban encima de las personas y las mordían y se las comían. También habían soldados disparándoles y tratando de proteger a los civiles.

-ESTAN INFECTADOS! -gritó uno de los soldados

Entré rápidamente a mi casa y cerré la puerta con llave.

-tenemos que salir de aquí urgente! -dije y empecé a llenar una mochila con comida, agua y cosas útiles como linternas y baterías - tomen todo lo que puedan , nos vamos!

Agarramos todo lo que pudimos y nos fuimos por la puerta trasera tratando de pasar desapercibidas.

-Naira mira! - mi hermana señalaba a un infectado que venia corriendo en dirección a nosotras, era increíblemente rápido

para cuando me di vuelta el infectado estaba mordiéndole el brazo a mi abuela.

Le di un tiro en la cabeza y callo al suelo . Fui a buscar a mi abuela y nos

fuimos en el auto de mi mamá lo más rápido que pudimos al refugio que tenia preparado para ocasiones como estas.

Cuando llegamos le curé el brazo a mi abuela y se lo vendé...pero yo no sabia que eso no serviría para nada...

Mi hermanita Florencia estaba muy asustada con mi Mamá que trataba de calmarla

-Que son esas cosas mamá? Que va a pasarnos? -pregunto ella

-nada va a pasarnos hija...estaremos bien

-Mi pequeña flor...de ahora en adelante van pasar muchas cosas malas, tenlo por seguro, pero no olvides que pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Tienes que aprender a ser fuerte a pesar de todo, porque sólo así vamos a sobrevivir...entiendes? - le dije

Ella asintió.

\- Ok...toma ...ya es hora de que la uses... - le extendí una de mis dos SIG P226

-gracias! - empezó a saltar por ahí contenta

Mi abuela comenzó a ponerse muy pálida

-Abuela, estas bien? -pregunté

-Grrr - no me contestó. Sólo empezó a gruñir bajito

-Abuela?

De repente mi abuela se paró y se acercó corriendo hacia Florencia...estaba a punto de atacarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada le pegué un tiro en la cabeza y calló al suelo

Mi madre y mi hermana pegaron un grito desgarrador y luego comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente...

yo me quede ahí parada...aún apuntando con el arma hacia donde esta mi abuela...me quedé paralizada,...todo sucedió muy rápido y no sabia como reaccionar...

se oyen un montón de gruñidos y golpes de los infectados que empezaron a golpear las puertas del refugio

Miré hacia la puerta y vi que los infectados estaban empezando a romperla…

-vamos! tenemos que irnos!

Agarre a mi mamá y mi hermana y salimos de ahí por otro lado para que no nos vieran los infectados…

Cuando nos íbamos yendo unos soldados nos encontraron…

-Ustedes! Tienen que venir con nosotros a un lugar seguro! – dijo uno de ellos

Nos subieron a una camioneta y nos llevaron a un pequeño lugar en donde solo se refugiaban 300 personas , según escuche, y algunos soldados que cuidaban a todos…

Cuando ya había anochecido Nos dieron unas mantas y tuvimos que dormir en el suelo ya que ese era un refugio un poco improvisado donde metían a las personas que quedaban por ahí fuera…. y no contaban con camas aún…

Al día siguiente nos dieron algo para desayunar y luego salieron a buscar a más sobrevivientes dejando a solo unos pocos soldados

Luego de una semana…

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo cuando uno de los soldados que estaban vigilándonos…comenzó a sentirse mal…de repente y sin que nadie lo esperara…ese soldado se abalanzó sobre mi mamá y la mordió en el cuello…

-Está infectado! – alguien gritó y un soldado le pegó un tiro…

Me enteré después que lo habían mordido cuando salió a buscar sobrevivientes y lo había ocultado por miedo a que lo mataran

Después otro de los soldados comenzó a atacar a todos y se fueron infectando y destruyendo todo…

Es que acaso ningún refugio dura más de unos días?

Agarre a mi mamá y a mi hermana y me fui de ahí con ellas…

Regresé a nuestro antiguo refugio para ver si al final los infectados habían entrado…y así era…

-hija…quiero que me dispares….-me dijo mi mamá

-que?...no! Seguro que podemos encontrar un médico que te ayude! – miré para todos lados desesperada en busca de ayuda …se estaba desangrando!

-No…no hija escúchame… - me obligó a mirarla -si ese soldado que me mordió ocultó que estaba infectado por miedo a que lo mataron en lugar de avisar …debe ser porque no hay nada que hacer .. – y tenia razón…desgraciadamente ella siempre tenia razón! A medida que más lo entendía…las lágrimas salían en más cantidad -no llores hija…debes ser fuerte…como le dijiste a tu hermana…hazlo por ella…por mi…por ti…no quiero que me recuerden así-me besó la frente a mi y luego a mi hermana que también lloraba …-las amo – dijo con su dulce y maternal voz…luego cerró los ojos esperando el disparo…

Yo le apunté con el arma…lo pensé un poco…le tape los ojos a Flor…cerré los míos …y le disparé…

Escuché como callo al suelo

Luego ,con los ojos cerrados, volteamos sin mirar a mi madre…

Subimos al auto de mi mamá que no tuve la oportunidad de llevarme la ultima vez…y nos fuimos lejos antes de que vinieran los infectados a buscarnos por el ruido del disparo y del auto…ya teníamos demasiada suerte de que no hubieran llegado aún…

 **Bueno pequeñas!**

 **Este capitulo en realidad era presentar a las oc's que me mandaron….peeeero…le quise agregar ese pequeño pedazo del capitulo 2…y luego presentar a las personajes que estuvieron saliendo hasta ahora**

… **y…**

 **Me faltan presentar más.. Peeero…no las quiero presentar hasta que no hayan salido en algún capitulo…eso ya seria demasiado spoiler!**

 **Créditos para Marianto023 que su ficha me dio la idea para hacer esta pequeña parte…**

 **Y bueno sin mas que decir…chan chan chan…les presento a los personajes de esta historia!**

Nombre y Apellido: Naira Dunne  
Edad: 22  
Experiencia en armas:MOSSBERG 500: con una cinta para colgarla en su hombro.  
MP 7: Es precisa para usar en lugares cerrados e incómodos.  
SIG P226: tiene dos.  
Es experta en lanzar cuchillos y hackear tecnología.  
Físico: Es alta, de piel blanca y suave ,Sus pómulos son alzados y sonrosados.  
Sus piernas son torneadas y fuertes, su vientre es plano y con algunos abdominales. Sus brazos presentan algunos músculos.  
Su figura es grácil y esbelta, su caminar es elegante y tiene un suave movimiento de cadera.  
Su pelo, azul oscuro como el océano, está repleto de bucles bien formados que caen desde su espalda hasta su cadera. Su flequillo va hacia la derecha, tapando la mitad de la frente.  
Sus ojos, grises como el acero, están enmarcados por grandes y curveadas pestaña negras.

Sus labios pequeños y carnosos son del tono de un melocotón.  
Personalidad: Nai se divide en dos. La personalidad que muestra y la que deja ver cuando hay confianza.  
La que muestra: es una persona decidida, ambiciosa, fría y callada. Es intelectual y sabe a la perfección descubrir una mentira. Ama los desafíos y busca ganar en lo que otros se rinde.  
Demuestra una tenacidad y una fuerza superior a lo normal. Analiza las situaciones y crea planes e ideas para cualquier problema. Es calmada y reservada, jamás entrando en conflicto ni en problemas.  
Siempre analiza las decisiones y las posibles consecuencias que están tendrán, de esta forma toma una decisión.  
Tiende a buscar la protección de los más débiles, por lo que no duda en suprimir su alimentación o sueño si con eso otras personas logren estar mejor.  
Atiende a la orden de los superiores sin contrarrestar, siempre y cuando las crea justas.  
Personalidad real: Aunque parezca que no es confiable, realmente es una muchacha que escucha los problemas de los demás y trata de encontrar una solución a los mismos.  
Rara vez muestra emociones, pero para eso se ha entrenado, si algo le resulta lindo o divertido lanzara una carcajada.  
Debido a que desde que nació tuvo problemas físicos que la hacían más débil que los demás, se auto exige mucho para demostrar que es fuerte y puede lograr lo que quiera.  
Aunque, siempre se muestra fuerte, decidida y tenaz, añora tener a alguien que la proteja y la mime, alguien con quien dejar la máscara y solo ser ella.  
La joven dulce y amable, que ama ayudar y proteger a los demás.  
Vestimenta: Remera negra de tirantes, con escote redondeado que deja a la vista el nacimiento de los senos. Lo acompaña con una campera de mangas largas color verde militar que tiene un elástico en la zona de la cintura, marcándola. La misma presenta unos bolsillos donde guarda collares y algo de dinero por si debiera sobornal o algo por estilo.  
Utiliza un short de jeans color azul que llegan al muslo, en donde lleva atado dos cinturones negros (a la derecha tiene la M la izquierda una de las dos SIG P226) lo acompaña con unas mallas negras largas y unos botines de color marrón claro atados con cordones negros.  
Lo acompaña con dos pulseras de plata en cada mano (una tiene un dije con dos fotos en las dos caras (una es de su padre, la otra es de su abuela) y la otra tiene las fotos de su madre y su hermanita). Su cabello lo ata en una trenza dejando solo el flequillo.  
En el hombro lleva su MOSSBERG 500.  
Tipo: CIA.  
Familia: Elena Lawler de Gibbs: madre de Nai. Enviudo cuando su hija tenía 8 años. Le puso Naira debido a que cuando nació Nai, le dieron solo dos meses de vida, sin embargo la pequeña vivió (el nombre de Naira significa "bella guerrera"). Su hija había vuelto después de tres meses de una misión en Rusia acompañando al gobernador. Dos semanas después se expandió la una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos verdes.  
Osbelia de Dunne: Abuela paterna de una anciana de cabellos plateados y ojos grises cansados.  
Florencia Gibbs: Media hermana de Nai. Por ahora la única sobreviviente de su familia que se mantiene junto a Naira. Una niña de de 13 años, de cabellos azules largos atado en dos coletas y ojos negros. Naira le ha enseñado como disparar cuando cumplió 12 y ahora lleva la segunda SIG P226 de su hermana. Cuando escaparon del refugio fue llevada en brazos por su hermana. Lleva puesto una calza de color negro, unas zapatillas rojas y una remera mangas largas de color rosa. Nai la llama "mi pequeña flor", ella conoce a la perfección la personalidad de su hermana, y solo con ella Nai se muestra tal cual es. Se mantiene pegada a su hermana.  
Richard Gibbs: padrastro de Nai y jefe de su comando. Mientras estaban ambos en Rusia en una misión, mando a su Hijastra de vuelta a casa debido a que creía que merecía unas vacaciones. No se sabe su paradero ni su estado. Es un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellos rubios y ojos negros.  
Leonel Dunne: Padre de Nai e hijo de Osbelia. De él heredo Naira el color de ojos. Le enseño a su hija movimientos de defensa y le inculco las ganas de trabajar en la CIA. Gracias a su legajo su hija pudo entrar. Murió en una misión cuando su hija tenía 8 años.  
Habilidades: maestra en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabe negociar y calmar a una persona nerviosa. Hackear cualquier cosa tecnológica. Agilidad para trepar y saltar a grandes distancias. Soportar cosas pesadas. Puntería Perfecta.  
Chico: Kentin.  
Extra: sobreprotege a su hermana.  
Siente dolor al haber matado a su madre.  
Quiere encontrar a su padrastro.  
No duerme mucho.  
Se encuentra muy nerviosa actualmente.  
Sabe cocinar.

Nombre y apellido: Ellaria Allamand (Ela de sobrenombre)  
Nombre: 17  
Experiencia con armas: desde pequeña, al ser hija de un militar, ha aprendido a utilizar pistolas, tambien sabe utilizar una Katana (debido a que sus hermanos quisieran que aprendiera a defenderse)  
Fisico: Cabello largo hasta la cadera de color rojo bordo, el flequillo tapa la mitad de la frente y de la ceja izquierda.  
Su piel es palida y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pomulos son alzados.  
Sus ojos son grandes y de color dorado; debajo de cada uno presenta un lunar negro, sus pestañas son negras y largas.  
Sus labios son rojos y sus piernas, largas y torneadas, son resistentes y fuertes.  
Es alta y delgada, de vientre plano y figura esbelta. Su cintura es estrecha y su nariz pequeña y recta.  
Tiene cierta musculatura debido a los entrenamientos.  
Personalidad: Ela tiene un carácter fuerte y rebelde. Ha sido entrenada para eso, por ende no muestra ningún signo de debilidad o miedo.  
Es bastante pacifica y consigue mantener el orden en todo, teniendo cierta actitud de líder.  
Es raro que se quede sin hacer nada, suele luchar y arma estrategias. No suele morderse la lengua, dirá lo que piensa sin acobardarse, salvo que no este de acuerdo pero sepa que esa es la mejor opción.  
No suele disculparse, es bastante terca y orgullosa. Suele ser fría y cerrada no demostrando ningún sentimiento.  
Sin embargo, por dentro, es una chica que esta jodidamente aterrorizada de lo que ocurre, se siente perdida y bastante vacía al perder a quienes quería.  
Daría su vida con tal de salvar a alguien querido. Siempre ha sido maternal con los pequeños y trata de mantener la calma si hay pleitos o discusiones.  
Es leal a sus ideales y odia a los traidores. No muestra ninguna empatía o miedo al momento de matar, es sencillo para ella "o mueren ellos o muero yo" su propio lema.  
Oculta fácilmente el miedo y procura no preocupar a los demás.  
Si hay confianza, se mostrara amable, cariñosa y calmante. Por el contrario, si hay un peligro inminente, tratara de tomar una actitud "guerrera", no dudara en saltar a luchar o a defender.  
Es una chica complicada en un mundo complicado  
Vestimenta: su cabello esta atado en una coleta alta, dos mechones sobresalen enmarcando el rostro.  
Usa un pantalón corto hasta los muslos de color negro que dejan a la vista las porta ligas de color negro que utiliza. Sus botas son largas de color marrón hasta por debajo de la rodilla y presentan un poco de tacón grueso.  
Por encima lleva una blusa sin mangas y con escote en V de color violeta que deja a la vista el vientre plano que posee junto con su tatuaje (un corazón que al final tiene un ave volando, como si esta lo hubiera dibujado, en la línea que deja el ave cuelgan cinco letras (B, C, A, A y E ) en forma de dije , junto con una gargantilla en cuello de color dorado que presenta un pequeño relicario.  
Lleva como accesorios: un cinturón de color marrón, donde lleva su pistola y su katana. Aparte utiliza unos guantes de motocicleta (que deja a la vista los dedos) negros. Lo acompaña todo con una capucha gris que usualmente deja abierta.  
Lleva una pequeña mochila de color rojo, donde lleva algunas provisiones y kit de emergencias.  
Tipo: Superviviente.  
Familia: Bastián Allamand: padre de Ela. Un hombre grande y severo, un soldado capacitado como perfecto. Tiene cabellos rojos y ojos negros, siendo alto y con gran musculatura. Siempre ha sido consentidor de su princesa y la ha alentado a que practique y se vuelva fuerte. Estaba de misión cuando comenzó la epidemia. No se sabe su estado.  
Aitor Allamand: Hermano mayor de Ela. Un hombre de 22 años, alto, de cabellos rojos y ojos negros. Trabajaba de doctor y le enseño lo básico a Ela para curar herida y/o infecciones.

Alexandre Allamand: Hermano del medio y mayor de Ela. Un chico de 19 años. Presenta cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.  
Charlotte de Allamand: Madre de Ela, de ella heredo el color de ojos. Una mujer baja, de constitución delgada y débil, de hermosos cabellos negro y ojos dorados. Falleció de cáncer tres años antes de la epidemia, cosa que su hija agradece.  
Habilidades: Buena puntería, experta en el uso de espada, buena curando heridas. Sabe calmar a alguien que entra en estado de pánico.  
Chico: Lysandro.  
Extra: su tatuaje representa a su familia, las letras son las iniciales de los nombres de cada uno.  
En el relicario lleva dos fotografías: en el primer lado están sus padres juntos y en el segundo están sus hermanos y ella a la edad de 13, 10 y 8 años respectivamente.  
No suele confiarse mucho de la gente.  
Tiende a se una figura maternal para los nuevos.

Nombre y Apellido: Tamara Karpov  
Edad:17 años  
experiencia con algún arma: usa la ballesta, arco y flecha, y sabe manejar los cuchillos.  
Físico: Alta, delgada pues se a tenido que entrenar, cabello de color violeta muy claro hasta la cintura y de ojos grises, guapa.  
Personalidad: es algo terca y testaruda, muy ruda, suele enojarse con facilidad pero no es de tratar mal a los demás, a no ser que la hagan enojar, le gusta ayudar a los que están en aprietos.  
Vestimenta: Pantalones tipo militar, unos bototos y polera musculito(la que lleva Kentin) de color blanca ajustada.  
Tipo: soldado.  
Familia: no le quedan familiares, los zombies pudieron con ellos.  
Habilidades: desde pequeña que realizo karate y defensa personal, por lo que es muy buena con los golpes y evadiendo las cosas, muy ágil también tiene una enorme fuerza, a sabido defenderse muy bien con su puntería en la ballesta y tirando cuchillos.  
Chico: Castiel

Nombre y apellido: Aledis Lepore  
Edad: 22  
Experiencia con armas: Desde niña le ha interesado la puntería, así que empezó a practicar con el arco y flecha.  
Tres años antes de entrar a la academia militar, Empezó a practicar con la ballesta, cosa que hace a la perfección (o eso le dijo el capitán de su escuadrón).  
Sabe como manejar un arma de forma eficaz.  
Físico: Cabello corto hasta el cuello, de color rubio dorado (su tipo de corte se llama "corte en capas"), dos mechones delanteros mas largo enmarcan su rostro. Su flequillo va hacia la derecha, tapando la mitad de la frente y la ceja por completo.  
Tiene una piel pálida, con mejillas sonrosadas.  
Padece heterocromia. Sus ojo derecho es verde y brilla como las esmeraldas; su ojo izquierdo es azul, de un tono profundo y brilloso como el de los zafiros.  
Sus labios, en forma de corazón, comparte tonalidad con las cerezas, encima del mismo presenta un pequeño y coqueto lunar.  
Su cintura es estrecha. Su altura es promedio. Es alta y delgada, con músculos formados por entrenamientos y combates. Su piernas son torneadas y resistentes.  
Varias veces le han dicho que es una mujer hermosa.  
Personalidad: Es una líder nata. Pose los dones del carisma y la confianza, y proyecta su autoridad de una manera que aglutina a las multitudes detrás de un objetivo común.  
Se caracteriza por un nivel despiadado, a veces, de racionalidad, usando su unidad, determinación y mente aguda para lograr lo que sea que se ha propuesto.  
Ama un buen desafío, grande o pequeño, y cree firmemente que si tiene suficiente tiempo y recursos, pueden lograr cualquier objetivo. Tiene una capacidad de pensar estratégicamente y mantener un enfoque a largo plazo durante la ejecución de cada paso de sus planes con determinación y precisión, la hace una poderosa líder . Esta determinación es a veces una profecía auto-cumplida, ya que atraviesa sus objetivos con su fuerza de voluntad férrea donde otros podrían darse por vencidos y abandonar, y su naturaleza Extrovertida significa que es probable que empuje a todo el mundo, logrando resultados espectaculares en el proceso.  
Es dominante, implacable y no perdona. Esto no es porque es insensible o cruel en sí, si no porque sabe que si alguien traiciona o miente, volverá a hacerlo tres o cuatro veces.  
Disfruta el desafío, la batalla de ingenio, la réplica que viene de este entorno, y conseguir la victoria final.  
Si hay alguien a quien respeta, es alguien que puede enfrentarse a ella intelectualmente, que es capaz de actuar con una precisión y una calidad igual a la suya. Tiene una habilidad especial para reconocer el talento de los demás, y esto ayuda tanto en sus actividades de formación de equipo (ya que nadie, por brillante que sea, puede hacer todo solo), como para evitar que muestre demasiada arrogancia y condescendencia. Sin embargo, también tiene la habilidad particular para hacer notar las fallas de los demás con un grado de frialdad e insensibilidad.  
Cabe mencionar, que solo es así por fuera (dando en cuenta que en el ejercito no es fácil ser mujer y ser tan joven, agregando que no tuvo la infancia mas fácil del mundo) por dentro, es una persona confiable, amable y calmante.  
Le cuesta demostrar sentimientos, prefiere usar las acciones que las palabras.  
Añora el cariño y los abrazos, junto con la protección, dado que siempre es ella la que deber proteger y ser líder.  
Si hay demasiada confianza, puede que muestre a aquella muchacha dulce y amable que solo quiere protección y cariño.  
Vestimenta: ata su flequillo con una hebilla para evitar que le moleste en los ojos.  
Usa un pantalón estilo militar (levemente oscuro) que se adapta a sus piernas y presenta algunas rasgaduras. Lleva una tela suave y elástica (para cualquier situación).  
Por encima lleva una blusa marrón chocolate (larga que tapa el trasero) sin mangas y con escote en forma de bote, por debajo de la zona de los senos presenta un listón de color negro, que, a la vez, los levanta.  
Utiliza unos botines largos hasta la pantorrilla, de color negro; con una suela levemente gruesa que le permite correr en cualquier lugar sin desgastarla o lastimarse los pies.  
Lleva como accesorios: un cinturón en la cintura de color negro (que se ata a la cintura y parte en el muslo derecho) donde lleva un pistola SIG P226, sus balas y algunas flechas. En el hombro lleva una M4A1, que presenta unas ataduras, para llevar en el hombro como si fuera una mochila. En sus manos lleva la ballesta.  
Utiliza unos guantes largos, que deja a la vista los dedos negros, y llegan por encima del codo. Lo acompaña todo con una chaqueta roja que usualmente deja abierta.  
Tipo: Soldado.  
Familia:  
Caterina Bassano: Madre de Ale. Una mujer fuerte y alta, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Se separo de su marido, debido a que este la golpeaba sin parar. Crio a sus hijas completamente sola. Sabe manejar pistolas. Ale estaba de misión cuando la epidemia se desato, logro salir con vida y junto a un compañero; lo primero que hizo fue llamarla, la ultima información que supo es que estaban bien y que se encontraban en un refugio. No sabe exactamente donde están.  
Uxia Lepore : Hermana menor de Ale. Un chica de 16 años, baja, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Actualmente se encontraba en la secundaria estudiando. Según lo ultimo que supo Ale fue que, tanto ella como su madre se encontraban en un refugio.  
Habilidades: Facilidad de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, perfecta puntería y fuerza que puede utilizar para someter a alguien.  
Resistencia al correr y saltar grandes distancias sin lastimarse.  
Chico: Nathaniel  
Extra: El compañero con el que había escapado, Lestard, fue mordido y le pidió que le disparara para evitar transformarse, ella lo hizo.  
Desea encontrar a su familia.  
Tiene problemas para dormir desde pequeña.  
No es fácil engañarla.  
No le gusta la gente floja.

Nombre y apellido : Miqii Kleiner

Edad: 17

Experiencia con las armas: Sabe manejar varias armas de fuego.

Físico: Alta, delgada y de piel pálida, tiene ojos marrones y algunas pecas.

Tiene pelo negro ,largo y con bucles en las puntas recogido en una coleta alta.

Vestimenta: viste con una capucha gris, un pantalón de jeans ajustado negro y rasgado ,usa unas zapatillas tipo botitas de color negras con tachas y algunos adornos dorados.

Ese día estaba vestida casual porque no estaba trabajando..

Personalidad: Alegre,optimista,bromista , le molesta estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada…es muy leal y fiel a sus creencias e ideales

Tiene mucho miedo de quedarse sola…odia la soledad, odia el sarcasmo y le gusta mucho la música y leer libros..

Familia: su hermano Alexander Kleiner.

Tipo : CIA

Chico: -

Nombre y Apellido: Alexander Kleiner

Edad : 19

Experiencia con las armas: Sabe manejar todo tipo de armas de fuego y cuchillos.

Físico: alto,delgado,buen físico, fuerte y de piel trigueña..

Tiene el pelo negro y Lacio con un flequillo que va a hacia la derecha tapándole la ceja derecha y parte del ojo ,con las puntitas de color azul eléctrico…

Tiene ojos marrones oscuros

Viste pantalones militares, una camisa militar y un chaleco antibalas.

Personalidad: Serio , callado y muy inteligente y astuto.

Aunque es callado y reservado a veces le gusta hacer bromas.

Familia: su hermana mayor Miqii Kleiner

Tipo : Soldado

Chica : (su chica todavía no apareció y no voy a hacer spoiler -u-)

*Nombre y Apellido: Elizabeth Kahler  
*Edad: 15 años  
*Especialidad con un arma: Con los cuchillos y armas de fuego pequeñas  
*Físico: Es una persona de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada. Tiene el cuerpo de niña ya que no tiene mucho pecho y no esta bien desarrollada. Su pelo le llega a los hombros y tiene fleco recto y es de color negro, ojos redondos de color azul y un poco rasgados como los gatos. Abajo del ojos izquierdo tiene dos lunares, nariz pequeña y tiene una casi visible cicatriz en la quijada.  
*Personalidad: Antes de todo era una niña alegre, con un gran carácter y mucho entusiasmo. Ahora se volvió una persona reservada y fría teniendo que a su corta edad madurar por lo que esta viviendo, es analítica y analiza todo antes de actuar para evitar posibles consecuencias pero dentro de si aun queda la niña que se reía por todo.  
*Vestimenta: Ella lleva una blusa blanca de manga larga con un moño rojo en su cuello que esta un poco rasgada, una falda que le llega un poco abajo de las rodillas, medias blancas y zapatos negros ya que cuando empezó todo estaba en la escuela  
*Tipo: Superviviente  
*Familia: Su familia fue dividiéndose por todo, su madre y padre fueron alcanzados y eventualmente se convirtieron, sus hermanos mayores desaparecieron y su hermana menor con ellos, a si que esta sola tratando de sobrevivir. Sigue con la esperanza de que va a encontrar a sus hermanos y se quedara con ellos.  
*Habilidades: Antes su padre la llevaba a campos de tiro y a si aprendió a disparar un arma con facilidad y mucha precisión raramente fallando un tiro, con los cuchillos ella se enseño solita ya que tiene buena puntería y actualmente cuando esta sola sin señales de peligro suele tirar cuchillos a un árbol.  
*Chico: Viktor  
*Extra: Le encanta leer libros, lleva uno con ella ya que fue lo ultimo que agarro antes de escapar de un lugar infestado.

 **Y bueno eso es todo!**

 **Ahh y esperó que no me maten por cambiar un poco la historia de sus personajes…no me di cuenta! :'v**

 **Bueno eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos! ^^**


	4. ¿Los Restorers?

Estaba conduciendo sin un rumbo fijo….

Mis ideas no estaban muy claras…

"Todo lo que sucedió fue demasiado rápido para que una persona normal lograra mantener su cordura…incluso si era yo…si aparentaba ser fuerte…no puedo con esto…

Pero debo hacerlo…debo hacerlo por mi pequeña flor…debo ser fuerte tal y como dijo mi madre…y cumplir mi promesa de protegerla…de no dejar que nada malo le pase…debo hacerlo…

Pero…que debería hacer ahora?

Concéntrate! Idiota!

Primero que nada debo conseguir un refugio nuevo. . no puedo andar así como si nada por las calles cuando hay un montón de esas cosas por todos lados queriendo matarnos…"

Mientras que iba manejando inmersa en mis pensamientos…veo a lo lejos un edificio…por lo que veo es un lugar grande…

"Sera un refugio?

No se si debería acercarme…no se puede saber si son amables….pero tendré que arriesgarme…no veo a nadie más por aquí…"

Me acerque con el auto hasta los portones del edificio…y cuando lo hice un montón de soldados salieron de ahí adentro y empezaron a revisarnos ….

-quienes son ustedes? – pregunto uno de ellos..

-este es un refugio? – le respondí con otra pregunta .

-responde!-.

-soy Naira Dunne trabajo en la CIA – les mostré mi identificación.

-si , si es un refugio ….y ella?-.

-es mi hermana y la única sobreviviente de mi familia…también esta mi padre pero de el no se sabe…-.

-esta bien…pasen.-.

Los portones que hasta ahora permanecían cerrados…se abrieron de par en par dejándonos pasar a mi hermana y a mi con el auto…

Lo estacionamos fuera y luego uno de los soldados, el mismo con el que había hablado anteriormente , me guio hasta adentro del edificio…

-Nathaniel! – llamo a un rubio de ojos ámbar que estaba por ahí revisando unos papeles…

-que pasa Kentin? – le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo…aun no había notado nuestra presencia.

-hay nuevos..-.

-oh! Disculpen! No los había notado…vengan conmigo…-.

Lo seguimos hasta arriba donde nos llevo hacia una habitación que estaba vacía a excepción de tres camas con colchones y sabanas blancas y una pequeña cajonera…

-esta será su habitación durante su estancia aquí…si llegan más sobrevivientes tendrán que compartir la habitación con alguno de ellos.. Como ven…casi todas las habitaciones son para tres…por cierto , me llamo Nathaniel -.

-Naira…-.

-ok ahora me voy y las dejó acomodarse -.

-claro… -.

Nathaniel se fue dejándonos a mi hermana y a mi a solas..

-Escucha , pequeña , es hora de poner en práctica todo lo que te enseñé hasta ahora…no te acerques a nadie de este lugar…no importa lo que te digan …no le hagas caso a nadie sin antes preguntarme a mi…no sabemos si son buenas o malas personas…oíste? – le pregunte a mi hermana .

-esta bien -.

-y si alguien te Lleva a la fuerza o te quiere hacer algo malo…ya sabes que hacer.. Entendido? -.

Ella asintió mientras que sacaba su celular y auriculares que se había traído de casa y se ponía a escuchar música acostada en su cama.

 **Pov Salome**

Ese día yo estaba en mi casa con mi tío…y mi hermano con mi padre…en su trabajo de francotirador…

Los zombies invadieron nuestro hogar y tuvimos que huir…

En la huida tuve que separarme de mi tío y me encontré a mi hermano...

Nos fuimos en mi auto muy lejos con algunas cosas que traje de mi casa…

Mi padre se perdió cuando huía de los zombies con mi hermano Kyel.

Estábamos conduciendo hacia la casa de una amiga nuestra que apreciábamos mucho… para asegurarnos que estaba bien y que viniera con nosotros…ya que sus padres están fuera del país , no tiene hermanos y vive sola…

Cuando llegamos a su casa..

Estacionamos el auto afuera y nos acercamos a tocar la puerta…

- _váyanse!-se escuchó_ una voz de chica al otro lado de la puerta…

-Kim! Somos nosotros! Sal y Kyel! – le grité

- _como se que no mienten!? Y si son zombies? y si quieren venir a comer mi cerebro!?_ O personas malas!? Que me quieren robar mis cosas!?

-Kim, los zombies no hablan!...creo… - Esta chica ve demasiadas películas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió muy poco dejando salir la punta de una escopeta…

Nosotros nos sobre saltamos y nos pusimos a gritar.

-Kim!baja eso! De verdad somos nosotros!– dijo Kyel

Kim asomó un poco su cabeza por la puerta y nos miro de pies a cabeza …..luego miró a ambos lados de la calle y finalmente Salió y saltó a abrazarnos. .

Era una chica de estatura mediana de pelo largo y rosado atado en una coleta alta de ojos rojos como el vino y piel muy pálida..

-chicos!menos mal que son ustedes!ya me estaba volviendo loca aquí sola!estaba empezando a alucinar !

-jeje je.. Je…-reí nerviosa

-sehhh…pero ya vámonos o nos encontrara algún zombie… -dijo Kyel

-oh! Oh! Solo déjenme tomar algunas de mis cosas…pasen!-.

Cuando pasamos nos pusimos a observar el interior de su casa aterrados…

Tenia las paredes llenas de papel de aluminio y en una mesa que había en el medio del living había un afiche blanco con un montón de cosas dibujadas y escrito por todas partes…

" _Plan para escapar de los zombies"_

" _plan para pasar desapercibidos ante los zombies"_

 _esta chica esta loca y no tiene remedio_ – pensé

Luego de eso estuvo media hora explicándonos sus planes para sobrevivir a los zombies..

-y el aluminio es para que no olfateen nuestros cerebros!…entienden?! – cuanta energía que tiene esta chica - tomen! Hice unos cascos extras! – nos dio una especie de cascos forrados con aluminio a cada uno…con Kyel intercambiamos miradas…luego la miramos a ella toda entusiasmada y supimos que no teníamos de otra que usarlos…ella también se puso el suyo…

-ya…podemos irnos? -pregunto mi hermano…

-si! Ya podemos! – dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la casa…nosotros salimos y cerró con llave…luego nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a investigar a ver si había algún perímetro, refugio o algo…

 **Pov Tamara**

Hace una semana que ya había ordenando las pocas cosas que traje de mi casa como podía en mi nueva habitación…

Mii se puso a escuchar música acostada , Elizabeth salió al jardín…y yo solo me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo…me puse a pensar…

"Que voy a hacer ahora?

Como será mi vida de ahora en adelante?

Mi familia…mi familia lo era todo para mi ..era todo mi mundo….lo único que tenia en este mundo…lo único que le daba razón a mi existencia…días llenos de felicidad…y peleas con mi madre…mis hermanos ..consejos de mi padre…

Pero todo eso se fue ..en cuestión de segundos…en un descuido …los dejé solos…

No…no se fue! Me lo quitaron! Esas malditas criaturas! Esas cosas! Me la quitaron!me quitaron a mi familia!"

Me levante de mi cama hecha una furia y salí a paso apresurado de nuestra habitación hacia el enorme jardín del lugar…

Cuando llegué no lo soporté más y me largué a llorar….

Estuve acostada entre las flores y el pasto cálido gracias al hermoso sol que lo entibiaba…

Lloré …no se por cuanto tiempo. Pero se que fue durante un largo rato…

Hasta que oí la voz de un chico al cual no conocía a mis espaldas ..aunque la voz se me hacia familiar..

-hey… - me dijo..

Yo me senté y voltee a ver quien era…

 **Pov Castiel**

Estaba yendo hacia el jardín para hablar con Lysandro sobre algunos temas con respecto a "Los Restorers" …cuando escuché el sonido de una chica llorando…

-viene como de entre las flores… - pensé en voz alta..

Me acerqué al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos y vi que había una chica de pelo muy claro color violeta y ojos grises …

-hey …estas llorando? – le pregunté…pero que pregunta más tonta…si es obvio que esta llorando…

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente…

-C-claro que no…como crees…E-estaba…emmm…sudando por los ojos! Si! Si! Eso!

-seeh …si hace mucho calor para los ojos… -me senté a su lado en el pasto…- soy Castiel…cual es tu nombre tabla?

-tabla!? Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme asi! Cabeza de fósforo!

-ok…pero para eso tienes que decirme tu nombre…..tabla…

-… - frunció el ceño y se puso roja de la furia …pero creo que decidió permanecer callada…

-si no me lo dices…te seguiré llamando por el nombre te tabla….

-…

-tomo ese silencio como un si?

-….Támara….

-y me vas a decir porque llorabas …tab…digo Támara?

-no… y ya me voy… - se levantó muy seria y se fue caminando un poco rápido…

-Adiós tabla! -le grité cuando ya estaba lejos.

-te escuché! Cabeza de fósforo! -grito de lejos…yo solo Sonreí triunfador..

 **Pov Tamara**

"Reconozco que ese chico me ha hecho olvidar mis problemas por un momento…pero.. jamás…JAMÁS…en mi vida…lo admitiría en voz alta…

Así que se llama Castiel…es el mismo que vimos en la entrada hace una semana…

Ese rojito me agrada…"

 **Pov Ela**

Estaba tranquila en mi habitación con Alex. Pensando. .En lo que sea menos en lo que esta sucediendo ahora..

Cuando de pronto golpearon la puerta…

-pase! – dijo Alex que estaba acomodando unas cosas…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica extremadamente bajita con pelo negro y largo con reflejos aguamarinas y ojos blancos sin pupilas , creo que era ciega…

-H -hola…-dijo tímidamente -L-la mandaron a esta habitación con ustedes…p-puede pasar? Es sobreviviente… se llama L-luce...

-eh? -debe estar hablando en tercera persona..-soy Ellaria…dime Ela.

-ehhhh….yo soy Alexandre ..claro pasa!ahora este también es tu cuarto!

-G-gracias…

Luce paso y se acomodó en la cama que sobraba …Alex estuvo hablando con ella y parece que no es ciega….y que tiene una extraña costumbre de hablar en tercera persina de ella misma…Luego de un rato se le quitó un poco la timidez y hablaba mas tranquila con Alex...parece que le gusta mucho el anime….

 **Pov Luce**

"Viktor la encontró caminando por las calles desoladas ...y la llevó al refugio…luego la envió a una habitación con ese chico Nathaniel que es muy amable….sus compañeros de cuarto eran ese chico muy simpático , Alexandre Allamand y su hermana, Ela, que al parecer es muy callada y seria..

Luce No sabe cuanto tiempo tenga que vivir con ellos. .pero sabe que será bastante…así que lo mejor será llevarse bien con todos y no crear problemas ni discusiones…"

A los alrededores de este nuevo refugio…(después de taaantos..jajaja :'D)…se encontraban un peli azul de ojos violetas y un soldado de pelo marrón y ojos verdes …habían sido enviados por Viktor en busca de más sobrevivientes…

-Alex! Abajo! – El de pelo azul se tiro al piso y el soldado disparó detrás de el…

Un perro , zombie , al parecer. Cayó al suelo inerte… al parecer estaba a punto de saltar sobre Alexy…

-que!? Ahora también pueden infectar a los perros!?...esto se pone cada vez peor..- Dijo Kentin…no quería ni imaginarse que algo así le pasara a su perro…ni mucho menos tener que enfrentarse a animales zombies…si los animales pueden ser infectados…ni se imagina lo difícil que puede ser salir de esta…

-hay que ser positivos Kenny! – Alexy se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo – estoy seguro de que saldremos de esta! – dijo con su habitual alegría -talvez no ilesos…pero salir…saldremos…

-si…claro…-Kentin miró en dirección hacia la calle…-mira!Supervivientes!

Por la calle iba pasando un auto Fíat Palio gris con…aproximadamente dos o tres personas dentro…parecían algo perdidos…

Kentin corrió hacia ellos apuntándolos con su arma…y Alexy lo siguió…

-alto! – gritó Kentin. El auto frenó.- Alexy!registralos!

Alexy abrió las puertas del auto apuntándolos con su arma…luego comenzó a registrar todo para asegurarse de que no eran delincuentes…solo tenían un par de armas…pero en estas circunstancias es aceptable…

-Están bien! -Alexy salió del auto y dejó de revisar..

-esta bien…tienen que venir con nosotros al refugio…están con alguien más?

-no…justamente eso estábamos buscando…- dijo la chica que estaba al volante…tenia pelo largo, negro y ondulado,con mechones aguamarina , con ojos heterocromos, el derecho azul y el izquierdo ámbar …

-en ese caso…vengan con nosotros! -dijo Alexy muy contento…al menos la búsqueda no había sido en vano…

-bien! Suban!-dijo El chico del asiento del acompañante.

Los chicos se subieron a la parte de atrás con la chica de pelo Rosa que se llama Kim, y guiaron a la conductora hacia el refugio…

En el camino se la pasaron hablando…se presentaron y se conocieron un poco…la conductora era Salome , el de al lado era su hermano mellizo Kyel y la chica de pelo Rosa era Kim…que se la paso hablando con Alexy todo el camino ya que ambos son muy alegres… y muy charlatanes según Kentin..

Cuando llegaron al refugio conocieron a Nathaniel, Viktor y Castiel…y además se les asignó una habitación a los tres…a partir de ahora compartirían la misma habitación…

En una habitación desconocida del edificio…se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa redonda…Viktor, Kentin ,Lysandro ,Castiel , Armin , Aledis , Alexy , Naira , Mii y el teniente Alexander Kleiner.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a "Los Restorers"… -Dijo Viktor...que estaba parado frente a todos con ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa…

-Si…pero que?..-preguntó Kentin..

-Bueno.. Primero que nada.. Lo que están haciendo no está bien… así que…

-tenemos que detenerlos…-dijo Aledis -…de alguna manera..

-es verdad…como?- preguntó Alexy

-eso no lo se aun…por eso los he reunido aquí para ver que podemos hacer respecto a eso.. -dijo Viktor

-mmmm…podríamos buscar alguna cárcel abandonada aquí cerca y…no sé…reforzarla?...o algo y tenerlos como prisioneros allí…- dijo el teniente…

-mmmm….es una buena idea…- dijo Viktor…

-yo se donde hay una cárcel abandonada! -dijo Alexy – En una de nuestras inspecciones con Kentin, he visto una no muy lejos de aquí…lo que no sé , es si esta completamente abandonada…o si esta en las condiciones necesarias …

-Perfecto!...mañana veremos a quien enviaremos a investigarla y comenzaremos a elaborar el plan para capturar a "Los Restorers" -dijo Viktor para después salir de la habitación -doy por terminada la reunión…pueden irse…

 **Hola pequeñitas! Mii presente!**

 **Acá llegué yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!**

 **Fea y llena de errores…pero con mucho amors u**

 **Espero que les este gustando esta historia..y si tengo errores les pido que me disculpen y que me avisen …estoy haciendo esto con muchos oc's…es que estaban todos tan geniales que no me pude resistir a ponerlos a todos!**

 **Y endercraft123 ya no me ayuda 7-7…**

 **Es muy vago y siempre pospone las cosas y como yo soy muy impaciente …suenpre termino haciendo los capítulos sola 7-7…**

 **El no me ayuda desde el prólogo :'c**

 **Pero bueno…eso no importa! :D…**

 **En el próximo capitulo vamos a descubrir quienes son "Los Restorers" y un poco más sobre ellos…**

 **Y para Salome…espero que haya quedado bien lo de hablar en tercera persona…es que no sabia muy bien como hacerlo…lo que si…me pareció muy divertido! Jaja**

 **Siempre se me olvida decirles que estoy escribiendo los capítulos con mi teléfono …porque ya se me bloqueó la netbook y además el celular me anda mal…muy mal…hay que tenerle mucha paciencia porque la pantalla se mueve y se toca todo solí mientras estoy escribiendo….y encima de todo eso soy muy…MUY..distraída …así que si encuentran errores…ya saben…**

 **Y por eso no hago los capítulos muy largos…pero trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible….encima mi mamá de vez en cuando me saca el celular porque dice que paso mucho tiempo con el y que estoy muy distraída.**

 **Pero yo siempre soy así!con o sin el teléfono! Y no lo entiende!**

 **Pero…la pregunta es.. Que es lo que pasa por mi cabecita todo el tiempo?**

 **Bueno puej….TeoríasdelsiguientecapitulodecdmteoriassobreeldaryateoriassobrelasegundatemporadademiraculousladybugqueDioslesquitelacegueraaladybugycatnoirquevoyaponerenelproximocapitulodezombiedefenseestaschicashabranaceptadomioc?minukichanhabrasubidounnuevofic?Javierapilarhabráactualizado?alguienhabráleídotodoesto?quepasasipinochodicequelevaacrecerlanariz?**

 **Bueno pero a nadie le interesa la historia de mi aburrida bidah así que ahora a responder Reviews…**

 **marianto023:** _ **lo zeh… - ...no tengo ni idea de porque…pero me gusta describir el sufrimiento…soy una dramática! U.U**_

 _ **Antonia134: ya después se van a calmar las cosas :'D**_

 _ **Ladycorazon023: io no quiero dañar tu corazón :'c…io…como recompenza vendran momentos de alegría y diversión! :')**_

 **Ah y no voy a presentar a los nuevos personajes en este capitulo porque ya ne parece demasiado blah blah…**

 **Pero en el próximo los presento bien!**

 **Eso es todo!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Adioooooooozzz**


	5. ch 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Debrah!Dajan! Dimitry quiere verlos en su oficina,ahora!

-aaagg...y ahora que quiere!?Jade, me estoy limando las-Dajan le tapó la boca.-mmmhhp!

-Enseguida estaremos allí... -Dijo el de pelo negro.

-Bueno apresurense...dijo que era urgente...-se fué

-mmmphh,ah!que haces!?-Se solto bruscamente.

-No podemos tratar de esa forma al líder...Debrah ,esta demente!...que tal si decide ejecutarte por faltarle el respeto...o algo peor?-.

-Pfff...que ridiculeses dices?jajajaj-.

-Enserio Debrah,el está loco...en lo único en lo que coincido con el es en SOBREVIVIR-.

-Bueno,ya vamos,no vaya a ser que se ponga a gritar como loco igual que la ultima vez-.

 **...**

-Bueno y ahora que?-preguntó aburrido.

-Pffff...sólo queda esperar haber que decide el loquito de Dimitry-Habló la rubia.

-Hey!No está loco!-Lo defendió la Asiática.

-Si tu lo dices...-Esta vez hablo la Castaña

-Oye..ya sabemos que te gusta ,si? pero ya para de estar todo el día hablando bien de el...me harás vomitar...-El peliverde entró a la sala en que se encontraban hablando y se sentó cansado en el sofá.

-y a ti quien te invitó?-se quejó la pelinegra

-No necesito invitación señorita-Respondió Jade burlonamente.

-aaag...ya cállate...-

-Señores!-Dimitry entró repentinamente a la habitación acompañado de Dajan y Debrah...-Tenemos noticias!

Todos voltearon a escuchar.

-Al parecer...el anterior...no fué el último refugio de la zona...

-Que!?-Preguntaron al unísono

-Así como lo escuchan...aún queda un refugio ...pero este es diferente...este es un verdaero problema...es muy grande,tiene buena vigilancia,lleno de trampas y medidas de seguridad,además cuenta con gran variedad de equipamiento y varios soldados entrenados...

-Interesante...-dijo Jade

-Yo creo que será entretenido-dijo Charlotte

Más trabajo!?-se quejó Karla-Ugh

-No seas floja,Karla-La retó Dimitry-Además es el último trabajo...y después de este...ya tendremos la zona entera bajo nuestro control...-Una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro.-y más tarde...todo el país...-Se fue dejando en silencio la habitación...

 **Pov Tsuyu**

Bueno,mi historia es algo corta,cuando todo comenzó,yo estaba en el colegio aburrida...luego todos comenzaron a gritar...llegaron los zombies...se comieron los cerebros de varios alumnos...cuando sali al patio estaba mi papá gritandome desde en la entrada del colegió que subiera al auto...subí rápidamente y nos fuimos a casa...pero papá había dejado la puerta abierta de los nervios y pues...sucedió...el zombie lo mordió y el se disparó para salvarme...ahora estoy aqui corriendo para salvar mi vida...

-Ahhhh!dejame estúpido!-Le dió una fuerte patada en la cabeza al zombie que la sujeto de la pierna y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo-debo...salir de aqui...-Corrió hasta ver pasar un auto fiat palio color gris,dentro iban com personas apróximadamente...no parecian peligrosos...-Oigan!Ayuda!-comenzó a agitar los brazos y a saltar para que la vieran-wuujuuu,por aqui!-El auto frenó y corrió hacia el-Necesito ayuda...l-los zombies...destruyeron mi casa y..y...mi padre...estoy sola...-Lo mejor no era decirles eso...era muy arriesgado pero...no tenía opción..-C-conocen algun refugio?-jadeaba de tanto correr

-Claro!,para allá estamos yendo justo ahora-Respondió la conductora-Mi nombre es Salomé...

-Yo soy Tsuyu...podrian llevarme al refugio del que hablan?-Salomé miró a Kentin con mirada interrogativa...el solo asintió

-Claro,sube...pero apresurate...tenemos compañia-Los zombies que habia dejado atrás se estaban acercando...

-Claro,claro-subió rápidamente al auto y se fueron para el refugio..

Al llegar al refugio siguieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre de asignarle las habitaciones a los nuevos y demá quedó con Salomé y Kyel...en cambio,Tsuyu quedó con Naira Dunne y Florencia Gibbs.

Al llegar a la habitación indicada se encontro con la puerta abierta...La más grande estaba doblando ropa y la más pequeña jugando con una tablet.

-Hola!Soy nueva!Mi nombre es Tsuyu y me mandaron a esta habitación jeje...puedo pasar?-Se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta

-Hola!Me llamo Florencia!Pero puedes decirme Flor!mmm...sabes?Yo te diré Rapunzel!se ve que tienes el pelo muy largo-hablaba con mucho entusiasmo y muy rápido-Como es qu-Naira se acercó a la puerta y se puso delante de Flor...

-Hola...-la miró fijamente a los ojos...-Soy Naira,ella es mi hermana...Te enviaron aqui? allí hay una cama de sobra...tu dormirás ahi...yo duermo allí y ella ahi...como te llamas? de donde vienes?-Estaba hablando lenta y friamente.

-B-bueno..-un poco nerviosa por su actitud le contestó como pudo..-Vivo,bueno,vivía a unos kilometros de aqui,con mi padre,pero un zombie lo mordió y pues...se sacrificó... para salvarme...pero sabes?no estoy triste..-repentinamente comenzó a entrar en detalles-quizá necesitaba desahogarse un poco,hasta ahora no habia derramado una sola lágrima..-El me dijo antes de irse que...no estuviera triste...que siguiera adelante...con la positividad que la vida necesita para verse bonita...que el estaba contento de poder irse a un lugar mejor...que sabia que yo era perfectamente capaz de seguir adelante sin él...que era muy valiente y...por eso estoy feliz...si él lo está...-Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla-Yo lo estoy...p-ero eso no importa!-se secó la lágrima rapidamente y sonrió-M-me encontré con Kentin y Alexy en mi intento de escape de mi casa y me trajeron aqui-.

-Claro...pasa...-se quedó extrañada...¿Porque comenzó a contarle todo eso de pronto?¿Como pudo entrar en confianza tan rápido?...¿acaso no estaba conciente de que estaba hablando con completas desconocidas?...llamó a su hermana para que se acercase y le susurro al oido...-trata de no hablar con tanta confianza con nadie...no sabemos quienes pueden ser gente mala y gente buena...no confies en nadie,si?-asintió-Bien,ve y sigue con lo que hacias.

 **Pov Ela**

No podia escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos,Alex y Luce estaban hablando y hablando y hablando sin parar **,** Necesitaba pensar,pero no allí,salió afuera,por más que no conociera el lugar,-estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al jardín,Le gustaba el aroma de las plantas y flores y el aire frezco la ayudaba a paró cerca de un árbol y se sentó en el suelo bajo la sombra a pensar.

Ok,había perdido a su hermano Aitor,No sabia el paradero de su padre,y estaba aqui protegida sin hacer nada...necesitaba un plan para ir a buscar a su padre...¿Como le diria que perdieron a Aitor?...de todas formas...era obvio que no la dejarian salir de ahí fácilmente,debia pensar en algo,pero rápido,estaba segura de que su padre seguia vivo,era un hombre que sabia perfectamente como protegerse y sobrevivir,pero necesitaba encontrarlo,para asegurarse de que esté bien...pero...¿como?

-En que piensa?-Una voz se oyó detrás suya.

-Ah!?-Rápidamente y sin dar tiempo para una palabra más ,se puso de pie y sacó su arma apuntando a la cabeza de la persona.-Quien eres!?

-Tranquila...sólo la vi aqui muy pensativa y frustrada asi que vine a ver como estaba,además de que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme en cuanto llegaron usted y los demás,así que quize aprovechar esta oportunidad en la que estaba desocupado...mi nombre es Lysandro,mucho gusto señorita...?-Se inclinó un poco haciendo una especie de...reverencia?

-Ellaria.-Después de asegurarse de que no estaba armado y no habia nadie más a su alrededor bajo el arma-Estoy bien...Puedes irte...

-Mmmm...yo no la veo muy bien que digamos...se ve algo frustrada...-se sentó en una banca a escribir algo en una Libreta.

-Y eso en que te afecta a ti?-.

-Oh...en nada...-.

-Pues entonces,si no te molesta,me voy..-.

-Lamento haberla ofendido...-.

-Que?No estoy ofendida...-.

-Está segura?...-.

-Mmm,si.-Que extraño es.

-Mejor...que tenga un lindo día señorita...si necesita algo...no dude en consultarme..-.

-Claro...-Es extraño...pero por alguna extraña razón...me inspira confianza...no,no Ela...no confies en nadie...y mucho menos en medio de un apocalipsis zombie.

 **Pov Mii**

No estoy conforme con el plan de Viktor,la cosa no es cuestión de sólo capturar a los restorers y esperar a que todo salga bien...necesitamos un plan B...En caso de que el primero falle...necesitamos prepararnos en caso de que descubran que aun queda este refugio en pie...ellos podrian ser capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos según mi investigación...Podrian atacar en cualquier momento...no podemos pasar desapercibidos por siempre...y estoy segura de que ya saben que existimos...y que ya llevan a cabo un plan bien elaborado...Necesito hablar con mi hermano...

 **Pov Dimitry**

Este plan es muy bueno...pero sólo le falta algo...

 **-** Jade,ven aquí **-** Llamó al chico peliverde que se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina,Jade, su socio más cercano.

-Si,señor?-Se paró en el marco de la puerta.

-Cierra la puerta...-.

-Si ,señor...-cerró la puerta.

-Bien...Jade...necesito de tu opinión...tengo un plan para recopilar informacíon...pero no se si es del todo seguro...ven aqui,acércate...-se acerco a su oido y le susurro el plan...

-Es un plan exelente señor...-.

-Que bueno que te guste...le dejaremos el plan a la nueva...ya sabes...es horade probar su habilidad y lealtad...

-Me parece lo ideal..-.

-Bien,llamala...dile que la quiero ver aqui ahora mismo...

-Enseguida...

Una chica entró por la puerta...

-Si,Dim?Tan desesperado estas como para recurrir a mi?-Le habló burlona

-Arrrgg-Controlate Dimitry-...Me gusta tu actitud...la mision que te voy a asignar es de suma importancia para este proyecto y te brinda la oportunidad de probar tus hablidades y tu lealtad hacia los restorers...-Sonrió Satisfecho.

-Claro..y cual es esa "mision" de gran importancia?-Se sentó cruzada de piernas.

-Bueno...te explico...lo que tienes que hacer es...

 **Pov Alexander**

No estoy del todo convencido con este plan...creo que le faltan varias cosas...pero no se lo diré a Viktor hasta que no tenga un plan mejor...

-Hey,Alex...-Mi hermana llegó y se acerco a mi...

-Que pasa?-.

-Oye,no estoy muy conforme con este "plan" de Viktor,no crees que nos está faltando algo?-.

-En eso mismo estaba pensando...-.

-Bueno,entonces ya te habrás dado cuenta de que falta un plan B-.

-Si...pero no quiero informarle nada a Viktor hasta que no haya pensado en algo-.

-Si,tienes razón,pero además falta otra cosa..-.

-Ah,si? y dime...que es hermanita?-Se hizo el que no sabia,pues,ella era nueva en todo eso,y no habia nada de malo en querer hacerla sentir importante,era una pequeña actuación.

-Bueno...que tal si ya nos descubrieron? que tal si nos atacan?estamos preparados?-.

-Ah...es verdad...no se me habia ocurrido...hay que preguntarle Viktor,quizá ya se han preparado pero como recién llegamos aun no nos enteramos...

-Tienes,razón...iré a preguntarle a Castiel,si se te ocurre algo me avisas...-.

-Ok,pero tu también me avisas si se te ocurre algo... no sabe que podrian llegar a hacer ni cuando...-.

-Dalo por hecho.-.

 **Pov Nathaniel**

Con el apocalipsis zombie mucha gente a llegado al refugio...He tenido mucho trabajo para agregarlos al registro y asignarles sus habitaciones y eso...Nosotros ya sabiamos que se aproximaba un apocalipsis zombie...estuvimos buscando la forma de detenerlo antes de que llegue aqui o por lo menos cerrar las fronteras pero...no pudimos convencer al presidente de nada ya que, según el muy idiota, sería demaciado costoso y no se pudo evitar asi que,usando sabiamente el poco presupuesto que teniamos ,construimos este refugio para las personas que no tengan donde resguardarse de los zombies,conseguimos bastante comida y algunas comodidades,pero lo más importante,estamos llenos de armamento,municiones y también estamos bastante avanzados en seguridad y vigilancia,asi que el lugar es prácticamente indestructible,asi que,si Dimitry nos encuentra,dudo mucho que logre entrar,es verdad su equipo esta bastante avanzado pero,nosotros lo estamos más.

-Oye,Nathaniel!...Llego una más!encargate de asignarle una habitación!-dicho esto,el castaño se marchó.

-H-hola!jeje..-Era una chica de más o menos 1,64,con pelo largo hasta las caderas,lacio y de color magenta,lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta y su flequillo tapaba su ojo derecho,sus ojos eran de color plata,traia una mochila amarilla con lineas negras y vestia casual.-Mi nombre es Dora..

-Hola! yo soy Nathaniel...el encargado del registro y de mantener todo en orden...me dirias tu apellido por favor?-Sacó unos papeles y una lapicera.

-Claro! soy Dora Try-Sonrió

-Dora...Tr..y...bien! habitación número 17...-tienes suerte,aun no hay nadie ahi,-tienes la habitación para tu sola! pero no te acostumbres,que si llegan nuevos los mandan a compartirla contigo-soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Claro!no te preocupes,voy para allá!-.

-Espera,toma estos son los horarios de comida,baño y demás-le extendió unos papeles.

-Gracias!-Los tomó y finalmente se fue tranquilamente a su habitación asignada.

-Nathaniel...

-O-oh...Hola Aledis...

-Necesito que me firmes esto por favor...-.

-Claro! que es?-.

-Ah,es una autorización para salir,ya sabes como es Kentin con todo esto,desde la última vez que salí sin autorización con una pequeña mentira,no volvió a dejarme salir sin una autorización firmada...-.

-Que!? salir?otra vez?sola?ah no,no,no,no,no ni se te ocurra...me niego a firmarla...-Hace unos dias habia salido sola,por poco y no logra escapar de una horda de zombies que casi la devoran viva!No volvería a permitir eso nunca más...estaba decidido,esta vez no se dejaria chantajear.,seria duro como una piedra.

-Oh,vamos Nath,por favor-lo miró suplicante-no me hagas esto...

-N-no.-Lo sabia,ya se habia dado cuenta,ya habia notado que no podia negarle nada a esa mirada,era una increible manipuladora-aagg...dame eso..-Bueno,tal vez no era tan duro..

-Si! gracias! te lo recompensaré Nath,lo prometo...-Le dedicó una enorme y dulce sonrisa y se fue con su autorización ya firmada.-..ella podia parecer dura y fria...pero con el todo era distinto..con el se comportaba dulce y amigable...y por eso la queria tanto...solo que...jamás se animaria a decírselo.

 **Pov Aledis**

Y como lo imaginó...por milésima vez,habia funcionado,esa carita nunca fallaba con Nathaniel,el es tan dulce con ella,que sabia que no iba a poder negarse...Pero fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta,que sin quererlo ni darse cuenta,se estaba encariñando...tenia miedo...no queria confiar en naide...pero...en el si podia...¿verdad?...

-Kentin,Necesito salir,habre la puerta-.

-Autorización.-.

-Claro,firmada y todo-Le entregó la autorización firmada por Nathaniel...

-Aggg-Kentin hizo una señal a Alexy,que aviso a Armin por comunicador y este último habrió las puertas-.

-Gracias-.

-Espera...y esta vez que tramas?-la sujetó del brazo para que no se fuera-.

-Nad malo...sólo necesito ver si hay gente por ahi que necesita ayuda...-.

-Escucha,si no vuelves a las 6 pm,me encargaré de ir a buscarte yo mismo,y ruega a Dios que no te encuentre niña..-.

-Jaja,muy gracioso-Se soltó y se fué..

 **Pov Kentin**

Bueno,esa chica volvió a salir,espero que vuelva sana y salva,porque de lo contrario,estoy frito...mañan debo volver a inspeccionar la supuesta cárcel abandonada para confirmar si está realmente abandonada y en que condiciones se encuentra...pero Alexy y yo no podemos solos...necesitamos a alguien que nos acompañe...hablaré con Nathaniel ...

Se dirigió hacia adentro y fue hacia el escritorio de Nathaniel.

-Hey,Nathaniel-.

-Eh?,Dime...-seguia concentrado en sus cosas mientras hablaba.

-Necesito de alguien que venga conmigo y Alexy ainspeccionar mañana-.

-Cual es el problema?-.

-No podemos ir solo nosotros dos a ese lugar,que tal si nos encontramos con alguien?-.

-Sólo lleva a algunos de los tuyos-.

-Pero..agg-se acercó a Nathaniel y empezo a susurrar-Escucha...estamos un poco cortos con la vigilancia en este momento,nos estamos recuperando de el ataque de los zombies,recuerdas?-.

-Ah es verdad,te recomiendo ah...mmm..Naira Dunne,es de la CIA,según su expediente es buena en todo esto,pidele ayuda haber si puede,se encuentra en...mm..la habitación número 15..-.

-Ah si,se de quien hablas,gracias!-le palmeó la espalda y se fue en busca su nueva acompañante.

Al llegar a la habitación número 15 la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Ah..disculpen,Naira Dunne?,necesito hablar contigo...-.

-Ah?,claro...Flor...no te muevas de aqui...quédate con Tsuyu...Tsuyu , te la encargo...-.

-Ah?,claro-respondió la aludida..

Kentin y Naira salieron de la habitación y se fueron al patio tracero...

-Bueno,que pasa?-.

-Necesito de tu ayuda,estuvimos revisando tu expediente y vimos que eres de la CIA,Alexy y yo iremos mañana a investigar una cárcel abandonada para ver si no hay gente que necesite ayuda por ahi...pero imaginaras que no podemos ir solo nostros y que necesitamos a alguien más,osea tu,puedes ayudarnos?mañana a las 7 am-.

-Eres malo mintiendo...-.

-C-como?-Se puso nervioso y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza-.

-Gente inocente que necesita ayuda en una peligrosa carcel "abandonada"? es lo mejor que tienes?..

-Y-yo...-se sonrojó violentamente...tan mal mentia?

-Sólo dime que esta sucediendo...y veré si puedo ayudarte..-.

-Aggg...bien...eres de la CIA...supongo que está bien si te lo digo...escucha...hay un grupito de personas que se creen que son una...especie de "dictadores" y han destruido 25 refugios...no queda ni uno en toda la zona...sólo este...pero ha sido tan bien ocultado que ellos no saben de su existencia...lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlos,capturarlos y encerrarlos antes de que nos descubran...con Alexy queremos averiguar si la cárcel está completamente abandonada y en buenas condicienes como para reformarla un poco y encerrarlos ahi...ya que son un grupo de bastantes personas,pero como te dije antes,no podemos ir solos...que tal si no esta abandonada?-.

-Ohm...está bien...los ayudaré...pero necesito de alguien de extrema confianza que cuide a mi hermanita...-.

-Claro,pero no se quien podria ser...ya se! Rosalya puede encargarse de cuidarla y jugar con ella!se la dejaremos a Rosalya...y no digas nada de lo que te dije recien...hecho?-extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

-hecho.-Estrecharon sus manos y el trato estaba cellado.

 **¡Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras! ¡Mii volvió! ¡siii! *inserten aplausos y gritos comprados por mi***

 **wuuujuu..yeiii**

 **bueno les voy a contar porque deje de actualizar y quedó todo como si me hubiera tragado la tierra...**

 **Ustedes saben lo que significa una mamá enojada por que su hija se la pasa todo el día en internet con su telefono?**

 **bueno les explicare con un simple cálculo.**

 **Mamá+Yo+celular+Internet=Celularreventadocontraelpiso+no tenia computadora=noactualizarporuntiempo**

 **Lo que sucedió fue que mi mamá se enojo conmigo por estar las 24 horas (no literalmente solo segun ella) sentada tras la pantalla del celular y me lo quito y l0 asesinó brutalmente enfrente mio...fruta vida y frutos traumas...peeeero bueno...consegui que mis hermanos me prestaran la computadora(mediante chantages)y aqui estoy de nuevo actualizando el fic...pero si no quiero que mi mamá rompa la computadora,no podré actualizar tan rápido como antes...pero no importa...lo importante es que sepan que jamás pienso abandonar este fic que me gusta tanto y a mis queridas lectoras que tambien lo siguen...por cierto saque un nuevo fic de cdm que se llama "guardianes" si quieren participar necestito oc's :D**

 **Bueno hablando de lo que realmente tenemos que hablar ya salieron los dos últimos o'cs que me faltaban..yeiiii...aunque conociendome seguro más adelante sigo agregando más oc's :P es un extraña mania que tengo de hacer todo con oc´s...pero bueno...espero que les haya gustado y una cosita más...acá en este cap...puse un pequeño mensaje subliminal que da pistas acerca de lo que pasará más adelante...está muy obvio fijense..vamos ushanle a revisar el cap...el que lo encuentré primero :D...nu she :'c...no tengo nada para dar más que felicitaciones y cosas espirituales...maldita crisis!**

 **pero bueeno..no alarguemos más esto...nos leemos en el próximo cap! :D saludos a sus mamás de parte de Miiikiii :D/**

 **-y mios que también colaboré con este fic :'v**

 **-tu te caiaz que no hiciste na mas quel prólogo :v *le da un sopapo en la nuca***

 **-Ta gueno pues...Chau!**

* * *

« First « Prev Ch 5 of 5

Review

Jump: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5

* * *

Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter

* * *

Story:

Follow Favorite

Author:

Follow Favorite

* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL

* * *

Desktop/Tablet Mode . Blog . Twitter . Help . Sign Up


End file.
